Medicina
by Angelique-Neige
Summary: Death the Kid se ha enfermado y Elizabeth a decidido cuidar de él. Porque el amor es la mejor medicina. One-shot. LizxKid.


**N/A:** Hola a todos, hace un buen de tiempo que no me paso por aquí (diría más de un año); hace poco leí un fic de beyblade, fue tanto mi gusto que me regreso la inspiración y las ganas de seguir escribiendo, y mírenme, estoy de vuelta.

Este one-shot lo escribí hace más de un año pero nunca lo subí (me envicie con un juego de MMORPG), espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Atsushi Ookubo.

Blablabla- Narración

**Blablabla- **Diálogos

_Blablabla- _Pensamientos

* * *

**Medicina**

"La mañana en Death City comenzaba fresca y agradable para algunas personas, pero no para Death the Kid. El joven shinigami despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a vestirse. Tenía que aprovechar el día para hacer unas cuantas misiones o sino, nunca llegaría a ser tan grande como su padre".

"El desayuno transcurría tranquilamente; él y Liz comiendo con calma y Patty jugando con la comida (algo que siempre hacia). Tal vez algunas veces se comporta como una niña pequeña pero hay otras en las que se porta de forma madura. Patty es una buena chica".

**-¿Qué sucede, Liz?**- Preguntó el chico, la joven Thompson no dejaba de mirarle.

-**Es que… Te ves un tanto raro**- Dijo seria.

**-¡Ah! ¿Cómo que raro?-** Gritó- **¡Me miré al espejo y revisé que no tuviera algo extraño en mi rostro! ¿Qué es?**- Preguntó alterado- **¿Es una espinilla? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Soy tan imperfecto!**

-**No, Kid, no es eso**- Una gota resbalaba por su frente, Kid era demasiado dramático

**-¿No? Pensé que tenía una imperfección en mi bella cara**- Siguió degustando su desayuno- **Entonces, ¿De que se trata?**

-**Bueno, no se tú, pero te ves enfermo.**

**-¡Jaja! ¡Yo, enfermo!-** Con una sonrisa burlona situó su vista en Liz- **Eso es imposible, yo no me enfermo, siempre me cuido.**

-**Pudiste haberte descuidado esta vez.**

-**Ya te lo dije**- Se levantó de golpe de su silla- **Eso es im…**- Instantáneamente, el joven meister se desmaya, sorprendiendo a Liz y Patty.

**-¡Kid-kun!-** Gritó la menor.

* * *

**-¿Estas segura, oneechan?-** Preguntó la más joven de las hermanas.

-**Que si, yo me encargare de Kid**- La mayor miró con dulzura a su pequeña y preocupada hermana para reconfortarla- **Lo que menos quiero ahora es que te enfermes también tú.**

-**O-oneechan**- Patty bajó la mirada, separándose de su hermana, se encamina a la salida de la habitación- **Si me necesitas, estaré abajo**- Energía irradiaban sus azuladas pupilas- **¡Así que no dudes en llamarme!**

-**Claro**- Cerrando la puerta suelta un sonoro suspiro y con determinación en su mirar, decide realizar su ardua tarea- **Cuidare de ti, Kid.**

* * *

-**Liz-neechan, llamaré a Maka para que avise a Shinigami-sama sobre nuestra situación, tú cuida de Kid-kun**- Dijo en susurros, teniendo la puerta tras su espalda. Ella sonríe- **Él te necesita**.

* * *

"Liz sabia como tratar a los enfermos, ella siempre cuidaba de Patty cuando enfermaba. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, el recordar a su hermanita con fiebre le asusto, no quería que ella pasara por aquel infierno de nuevo".

"Miró detenidamente a Kid, esa era la primera vez que lo cuidaba, de hecho, era la primera vez que se enfermaba. Alejó un mechón de su rostro y acarició su frente con ternura, como una madre velando por el sueño de su hijo".

-**No te preocupes, Kid**- Sus dedos subieron y acariciaron los negros cabellos- **Me quedare contigo.**

* * *

"Las horas transcurrían con lentitud, tal vez el reloj estaba en su contra y por eso avanzaba tan lentamente. Sus ojos se cerraban por pequeños lapsos, tenía bastante sueño. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía dormirse, su mayor prioridad era Kid. Hundida en una discusión mental de si debía o no dormir, no sintió cuando Patty entró a la habitación".

-**Oneechan**- Liz saltó de la silla con una expresión de horror en su rostro, su vista se posó en la pequeña hermana que tenía delante suyo- **¿Qué te pasa, neechan?-** Preguntó con tono inocente.

-**N-no pasa nada, Patty**- Se acomodó nuevamente en la silla- **Solo me asuste tantito.**

-**JEJEJE, eres bien miedosa, neesan.**

-**Si, Patty**- Suspiró- **A todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

-**Bueno**- Le da la espalda- **Vine para ayudarte con Kid.**

-**Te dije que lo haría yo**- Patty voltea a ver a su hermana.

-**Es que…-**Liz se levanta y camina hacia su hermana, una mano se posa sobre la cabeza rubia de Patty y la frota con suavidad-**Neesan**- Mira fijamente los ojos de la mayor.

-**Estaré bien, puedo encargarme yo sola de Kid**- Una gran sonrisa se forma en su rostro- **¿De acuerdo?**

**-¡De acuerdo!**

-**Shhh**- Le tapa la boca con una mano- **Kid esta dormido.**

-**Ups, lo siento.**

-**Ahora, vete a dormir, mañana por la mañana veremos como sigue nuestro técnico.**

**-¡Hai!**

**-¡Que te calles!**

* * *

"Liz no apartaba su vista de Kid, cada minuto que pasaba él empeoraba, de vez en cuando le ponía un trapo mojado en la frente, tal vez así se le bajaría la fiebre… Con Patty surtía efecto".

"Kid tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entre abiertos. Los dedos de Liz surcaron desde los suaves párpados, pasando por las mejillas y terminando en los labios, todo lo hizo con extrema delicadeza, no quería causarle ningún daño a su ya enfermo cuerpo".

-**Sus… Lindos labios**- Se abofeteo mentalmente- _No pienses esas cosas, Liz, él no te gusta y tú no le gustas, solamente son compañeros. Además, es un niño malcriado, mimado, engreído, perfeccionista y presumido_- No podía dejar de tocar sus labios- _Pero… también es tierno, lindo, siempre se preocupa por nosotras, es muy atento aunque algo latoso_- Una dulce sonrisa fue tomando forma en su bello rostro- **Ahora entiendo este sentir, el de querer cuidar de ti… De protegerte… Yo te quiero, Kid.**

"Algo en la cabeza de la joven Thompson hizo clic, el espacio que había entre él y ella se fue acortando… Hasta que sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso. Tal vez fue imaginación de ella, pero por un momento creyó haber visto que Kid tenía los ojos semi abiertos. Ignorando un poco aquello, se permitió disfrutar de un pedacito del cielo".

"Se separó de él, sonrojada, tomando la mano libre de Kid, entrelaza sus dedos con los del shinigami… Su querido shinigami".

* * *

"A la mañana siguiente, Death the Kid despertó con bastantes ánimos, se dirigió al comedor con una gran sonrisa. Al entrar, solamente nota a una de sus armas desayunando, muy alegre por supuesto. La menor de las Thompson grita de felicidad al ver a su técnico levantado y con buena salud".

**-¡Kid-kun!**

**-Buen día, Patty**- Saludó cortésmente mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada, no encontrando a la otra Thompson- **Patty, ¿Dónde esta Liz?**- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-**Uh uh, dijo que no bajaría a desayunar**- Respondió la ojiazul- **Se sentía mal**- Con una mano en su barbilla, la pequeña rubia toma una pose pensativa- **Creo que se ha enfermado.**

-**Patty, hazme el pequeño favor de decirle a mi padre que nos tomaremos unas pequeñas vacaciones**- El joven sale del comedor (sin haber desayunado) junto con la Thompson menor- **Nosotros cuidaremos de Liz.**

**-¡Hai!- **A una velocidad impresionante, la pequeña rubia sale corriendo de la mansión para entregar el mensaje, dejando solo a Kid.

-**Yo cuidare de Liz**-Se encamina hacia la habitación de la castaña, llegando con rapidez, toma la dorada perilla con la mano derecha y antes de girarla, una sonrisa se forma en su cara- **Bien dicen que el amor es la mejor medicina.**

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi segundo fic de Soul Eater y también el segundo con esta pareja (es que me encanta). Estaré esperando sus comentarios, críticas constructivas también son bien recibidas pues eso me ayuda a progresar como escritora.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
